Alas rotas
by neverdie
Summary: ¿Estas contento con que la luz que protegiste te abandonase? ¿Perdonas al Dios que se olvido de ti? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que los camaradas que salvaste en el pasado, continúen su vida sin importarles como la soledad se traga tu alma?
1. Prologo

Perdón por estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, pero mi contratista(esclavista) deseaba que sacase este proyecto si o si...y como ya esta se los presento, en si es algo asi como un evento que afecta varios fic, pero espero les guste.

si esto también afecta al fic de star

* * *

Entre sombras y bestias

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Beastboy nunca había sido el héroe más confiable o sobresaliente en la torre T. Cuando era muy joven sus poderes le habían vuelto el blanco perfecto para las burlas de sus compañeros, potenciados por la culpa que tenían sus padres debido a su color Beastboy había adquirido un pequeño complejo con su color, si a eso le sumamos su actitud bromista, su carácter sumiso, y su tendencia a hacer el tonto de todo, el realmente era lo opuesto a lo que cualquier chica llamaría un novio ideal. Pero aun así había logrado hacerse un lugar entre los titanes. Por un breve y maravilloso momento, pensó que finalmente podría tener un respiro en su vida, combatir villanos, tener amigos, aventuras, talvez una novia.

Terra fue la respuesta a su última petición, linda y graciosa chica que con su sonrisa iluminaba su vida como siempre había soñado. Nada en el mundo podría haber reducido su estado de ánimo en ese momento.

O eso pensó.

Después de un tiempo descubrió exactamente porque Terra le daba cuartelillo, era una espía de Slade y lo estaba usando como pantalla para que nadie sospechase. Aunque eso no fue tan duro como averiguar que Slade y su novia tenían una relación bastante ilícita.

Superar eso fue doloroso, pero seguía teniendo amigos, podía levantarse y seguir con su vida ¿Verdad?

Robin, el cruel, pomposo, arrogante líder de los titanes, le puso aprueba después del incidente, muchos dirán que era para asegurarse que él no era también un espía, el por su parte podía asegurar que Robin buscaba una excusa para sacarlo del equipo.

No le importo y se esforzó, aunque no pudo evitar que su complejo de inferioridad creciese entorno a su líder, él era, es, y posiblemente sea por muchos años uno de los mejores héroes del mundo. Pero principalmente él es aquel que hacía que todas las chicas mojasen sus bragas

Los meses siguientes el logro un curioso avance con Raven, el miembro más callado del grupo. A su lado podía olvidar la noche que Terra los traiciono, ¡Incluso obtuvo su primer beso por parte de la hechicera! Era el paraíso para Beastboy, pero; "Todo tiene un precio, no existen los milagros gratis"

Un mensaje de la patrulla condenada llego, sus padres adoptivos lo llamaban. Él quiso ir con Raven talvez presentarla como su novia, pero esta estaba ocupada. Así que fue solo al encuentro de sus padres adoptivos.

Casi un mes paso perdido en el bosque antes de que su mundo comenzase a irse al carajo. Todo por un mensaje.

"Hola Beastboy" dijo Raven unos segundos antes de mirar hacia abajo y hacer algún tipo de movimiento que hizo que esas tetas rebotaran. "Has estado fuera algún tiempo"

El estómago de Beastboy cayo, el aún no estaba listo para dar el paso, tenía miedo.

Pero varios gemidos que se escuchado en el fondo llamaron su atención. Por alguna razón tenía miedo ¿Estaba temiendo lo peor por solo un gemido?

"Sé que has estado ocupado y que puede tu misión te tome algunos meses así que pensé que sería bueno enviarte un mensaje de video. "El campo de visión de la cámara se ensanchó y Beastboy sintió una oleada de muchas emociones complicadas correr a través de él cuando Robin apareció, igualmente desnudo.

La cualquier esperanza de Beastboy murió al momento que vio cómo su novia se montaba sobre el miembro de Robin y comenzaba a saltar y gemir como desesperada.

"Tienes una novia genial amigo, pero no sabes tratarla ¡Rave necesita su bebida de proteína Todos los días para estar saludable!" se burló cruelmente Robin, antes de volverse hacia la ansiosa Raven, lo demás fue demasiado para Beastboy quien cerro el video antes de que este terminase.

Los siguientes días se concentró desesperadamente en encontrar a sus padres adoptivos, necesitaba mantener su cabeza ocupada en algo o enloquecería.

Finalmente llego a un claro, tan emocionado estaba que salto sin apenas ver. Lo que encontró no fue lo que esperaba.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Beastboy corría tan rápido como sus escuálidas y debilitadas piernas se lo permitían, jadeaba furiosamente mientras se esforzaba por enviar algo de oxígeno a sus pulmones. Estaba llevando su cuerpo al límite de lo que podía soportar, y apenas si había logrado conseguir poner unos pocos metros entre él y su verdugo.

\- ¿Cuánto más planeas correr Beastboy? – La voz que perseguía al verde titán retumbaba entre las sombras con la fuerza del trueno. – O talvez no es de mi quien corres; ¿Estas corriendo de tus amigos, la muerte de tus padres adoptivos, o talvez algo más?

Beastboy trato de responder algo, pero lo único que consiguió fue que su captor le diese alcance.

-Dime la verdad Garfield. - Una poderosa patada envía al titán contra un árbol. –¿Cuánto más piensas correr? Ni en el fin del mundo podrás librarte de mí y lo que represento.

-Tu…tu…tu no representas nada para mí. - Jadeo Beastboy mientras ponía su expresión más seria. -No eres nada. ¿Me escuchas? ¡Nada!

-Y aun así estoy aquí. –Una fuerte garra sujeto a Beastboy y lo levanto casi dos metros en el aire. – El recuerdo de un avergonzado padre cuya investigación valía más que su hijo. El recuerdo de una hipócrita madre que deseaba la muerte de su propio hijo por el miedo y repulsión que el experimento de una cura que ellos crearon le producía.

\- ¡Eso es mentira! - Beastboy trato de librarse del agarre que lo mantenía en el aire, pero lo único que consiguió fue ser azotado contra un árbol. -So…so…lo di…ces…mentiras.

-Si soy una mentira ¿Por qué me temes tanto? No, tu sabes que soy real, tanto como tú, como sus "amigos héroes" …. Como el recuerdo de todos esos niños que destruían tus juguetes, como los cumpleaños solitarios que pasaste encerrado en una jaula del laboratorio de tus padres, las dolorosas pruebas donde querían devolverte a la normalidad. ¿Todo eso es mentira?

Beastboy hubiese preferido que la garra que lo mantenía en el aire le rompiese el cuello a tener que escuchar las crudas verdades de su captor.

-No escucho tu respuesta.

-Púdrete. -Con un inmenso esfuerzo Beastboy logro reunir suficiente saliva en su boca para escupírsela a la cara. –Tú no eres yo, solo eres un mal sueño, un mal recuerdo que se borrara al amanecer.

-AAHHH, pero este mal sueño aún no termina. –Con gran fuerza azoto a Beastboy contra el piso, haciendo que este comenzase a desquebrajarse como su fuese la cascara de un huevo. –Y el amanecer aún está muy lejano.

Todo el valor que pudo tener Beastboy escapo de su cuerpo cuando vio lo que había debajo de la tierra.

-No eso no, todo menos eso. – Rogo Beastboy. - Noo.

Fuese pura fuerza de voluntad o la suerte del idiota lo que permitió que Bestboy se agarrase de una saliente no se sabría. Lo que si es que su verdugo lo haría arrepentirse por dicha acción.

-Yo estaba allí, un feto sin forma que se incubaba en lo profundo de tu alma mientras veías a tus amigos traicionarte por algún beneficio económico. Obtuve esencia en la desesperación de un titán fundador a quien nadie respetaba, siempre rechazado por las mujeres a cambio de hombres más confiados, más masculinos, más normales. Desesperado por ser aceptado me diste forma y voz, voz que levantaste contra los que se negaban a aceptarte, voz que callaste y encerraste con miedo una vez. Pero yo no voy a ser encerrado de nuevo "padre" porque mi cólera es tu cólera. Soy la personificación de lo que realmente quieres ser. -Piso levemente la mano de Beastboy. –Me llamaste falso, pero resulta que soy más real que esa maldita mascara de sonrisas con la que te muestras al mundo. Y hoy digo basta.

Beastboy no grito cuanto perdió el agarre, no grito cuando cayó por lo que parecieron días hacia la oscuridad más profunda de su alma, ni lo hizo cuando los feroces animales que allí habitaban se dieron un festín con su carne y sangre.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Talvez Averza era solo una más de las innumerables niñas que Trigon había engendrado en su continua campaña por gobernar todas las dimensiones. Pero eso no significaba que estuviese dispuesta a aceptar eternamente el trato que su padre le daba en silencio. Cuando ella aun había estado viva, su padre Trigon le había prometido mucho a cambio de su ayuda: sirvientes, riquezas, placeres, todo lo que ella pudiese desear seria suyo una vez ella abriese el portal. Pero tan pronto como ella cumplió su parte del trato, su padre la hizo a un lado, ella no asedio al poder, esa promesa de "gobernar el mundo a lado de su progenitor" había sido solo una ilusión. A los ojos del demonio ella solo era una más de muchas. Eso la molestaba.

-Hermana ¿Estas segura que esta es una buena idea? - La preocupada voz de una de sus innumerables hermanas la egreso al presente. – Vinieron muchos más de lo que anticipamos ¿Y si deciden no unírsenos? Dudo que podamos defendernos.

Por supuesto que habían venido muchos, la convocatoria llegado a cada reino al que los mensajeros de su podre pudiesen llegar, esa era la idea. Aun así, el verdadero reto recién estaba comenzando, reunir a estos poderosos guerreros no había sido muy difícil, ahora necesitaba ponerlos de su lado.

\- ¿De qué te preocupas hermana? - Averza acaricio la mejilla de su hermana con calma. – Todos estos guerreros, pronto nos servirán.

Fuese que sus palabras calmasen o no a su hermana a Avreza no le importo, tenía cosas más importantes de que preocuparse. Con paso firme subió al escenario que había preparado para la ocasión.

\- Caballeros, es un gusto para mí y mis hermanas que hayan podido encontrar tiempo en sus ajetreadas agendas. – Averza se rio para sus adentros al ver la expresión sombría que todos los presentes pusieron. - Supongo que no hace falta presentaciones, solo con ver sus rostros puedo decir que….

\- Habla de una vez demonio ¿Para qué rayos nos llamaste?

Todas las hermanas de Averza apretaron sus armas con miedo. Pese a lo cansada y distante que sonaba la voz del héroe, aun podía sentir el atronador poder de su alma. ¡Y lo quería para sí!

-Héroes. - Averza dio un paso hacia al frente con convicción. - Los he reunido a todos ustedes en este lugar, en este día, por un único motivo, una única pregunta que no me puedo sacar la cabeza. - Levanto sus manos al cielo, casi podía tocarlo. - ¿Valió la pena su esfuerzo, su sacrificio, sus lágrimas? ¿Sus victorias y derrotas tuvieron algún significado?

Todos los presentes se miraron los unos a los otros, casi como si esperasen que alguno de los presentes tuviese alguna respuesta que pudiesen usar.

\- No creo que haya demonio tan tonto como para desmeritar su poder, ni dios tan vanidoso como para no reconocer sus logros. Todos y cada uno de los presentes fueron poderosos héroes en su momento, poderosos caballeros de la luz, defensores incorruptibles de la justicia. - Averza se detuvo un momento saboreando la mirada confundida de todos los presentes. - Y, aun así, aquí están, abandonados por esa luz que antes protegieron, olvidados por eso compañeros por los que tanto sacrificaron, pudriéndose en vida, mientras un pobre diablo cosecha los frutos de sus victorias.

El silencio se hizo presente, nadie se atrevía a decir algo.

\- Así que yo les pregunto Héroes ¿Algo de lo que hicieron valió la pena?

Nada, ni un susurro.

\- Todos hemos experimentado ese sentimiento, la traición no nos es ajena a mi o a mis hermanas, pero nosotras tenemos una excusa, nuestro padre es un demonio inter dimensional, pero ustedes ¿Qué excusa pueden dar?

Nuevamente solo el silencio.

\- No hables como si supieses algo de lo que sentimos, es verdad, perdimos mucho, en algunos casos lo perdimos todo, pero no por….

Averza rápidamente intervino, no podía permitir que alguno de los héroes sintiese algo que no fuese desesperación. - ¿Entonces todo su duro trabajo no merece una remuneración acorde? ¿Estas contento con que la luz que protegiste te abandonase? ¿Perdonas al dios que te impuso el destino de peleas y tragedias se haya olvidado de ti? ¿Estás de acuerdo con que los camaradas que salvaste en el pasado continúen su vida sin importarles como la soledad se traga tu alma?

Dolor, el dolor de todos los presentes llenaba el lugar, no solo por parte de esos héroes caídos en desgracia, sus propias hermanas se veían afectadas por sus palabras.

-Yo aquí le propongo unirnos, el cielo nos rechazó y el infierno nos olvidó, unámonos y recordémosles a quienes temen mencionar nuestros nombres, el significado del miedo.

-Y que garantía tendernos nosotros de que no nos traicionaras en algún momento dado.

-Esta es mi garantía. - Averza se cortó la mano dejando que la sangre fluyese libremente. - Mi sangre y la de mis hermanas es su garantía. Únansenos y reclamemos nuestro final feliz.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Todos los miembros de la Hermandad del mal estaban desechos, su cuartel había sido reducido a escombros humeantes y todo lo que podía ser quemado ya había dejado de arder. solo Madame Rouge seguía viva en medio de todo ese desastre, estaba; arrodilla, asustada, temblando y cansada tras de un combate particularmente duro contra el titán verde.

\- ¿Que ha pasado? –Pregunto atónita mientras se retorcía e intentaba pararse sobre el caliente cráter.

-Parece que esa pequeña explosión a puesto a su patética organización en su lugar. - Beastboy gruñó como un perro rabioso mientras caminaba hacia el borde del campo de batalla.

Madame Rouge tembló ante el enojado tono que tenía Beastboy, claramente algo dentro del titán verde era diferente en esta ocasión. Finalmente lo habían llevado demasiado lejos.

-No intentes levantarte, puta, o probaremos los límites que tu cuerpo tiene ante la electricidad.

Con su cuerpo aun crepitando por el ataque venenoso de una serpiente, Madame Rouge forzó la vista hacia la figura que ahora se alzaba sobre ella. Los ojos de Beastboy estaba oscurecidos por el humo que se alzaba de los escombros y su boca mostraba un enojado ceño fruncido; exponiendo sus dientes en forma depredadora mientras sus puños se cerraban furiosamente.

-Lo lograste, tú y tu grupo de imbéciles finalmente lo lograron. -Bestboy grito con furia. –Finalmente lo lograste, acabaste con mi paciencia.

Una oscura llama temblaba en sus ojos llenos de frustración e ira, y antes de que Madame Rouge pudiera soltar alguna palabra o disculpa, Beastboy la pateo salvajemente.

La lluvia de golpes duro por varios minutos. Donde la mente de Madame Rouge buscaba desesperada un escape a su inminente muerte a manos de su enemigo.

\- ¡Eres un héroe! -Grito con desesperación Madame Rouge mientras se cubría la cabeza. –No se supone que haces esto, si lo haces no eres mejor que nosotros.

Los ataques de detuvieron, al menos momentáneamente.

-No serás mejor que nosotros si me matas. – Lloro Madame Rouge rogando que esas palabras trajesen algo de calma al corazón agitado del héroe.

\- ¿Y qué?

El único miembro femenino de la Hermandad del mal se quedó sin aliento cuando repentinamente su cabeza fue levantada bruscamente, y con ojos temblorosos ella miró que en los ojos de su verdugo ya no existía piedad.

\- ¿Qué ... qué ...? - Apenas logró chillar mientras lo miraba, haciendo todo lo posible para apartarse. Nunca había escuchado a Beastboy hablar así con ella o a algún héroe en general. Claro que a ninguno de los héroes que había enfrentado antes había llevado a tal extremo, pero entonces … ¿Era este el lado duro y enojado que él estaba escondiendo de todos? ¿Este era el resultado a la pregunta? -Por favor detente.

\- ¡No! ¡No me detendré! -La voz de Beastboy se disparó hacia atrás, y tiró del cabello de Madame Rouge hacia atrás con un puño feroz. Cuando él obligó a su cabeza a arquearse hacia atrás, escupió directamente en la cara de la zorra; mirando con deleite mientras rezumaba por su mejilla y por su esbelta garganta. Una sonrisa perversa se extendió por sus rasgos, y golpeó la mejilla de la chica lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar un brillante impacto rojo antes de continuar. -Así es como va a ser, puta. Vas a abrir bien grade y chupar mi polla como la puta mal parida que eres. - Madame Rouge solo negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y si te niegas?

La amenaza de Beastboy fue inmediata y no necesito palabras para ser entendida, cuando acerco su cara a los escombros aun humeantes. Con un tembloroso gemido, las manos del villano trataron de acercarla al regazo de su captor. Un grito de horror se extendió por el llano mientras Madame Rouge sentía el calor de los fierros acercarse a su cara, a sus ojos.

-A ... Está bien ...- Ella sollozó, mientras su rostro se alejaba de los metales hirvientes.

Aparentemente este era el final de su vida de crimen; ella había sido golpeada hasta el límite, su equipo aniquilado, y si aceptaba lo que se venía, no había manera de volver a ser como eran las cosas. Pero viviría, Si ella se comportaba bien y hacia lo que Beastboy decía podría dejar ese cráter humeante con vida, marcharse y esperar olvidar lo que había sucedido.

-Hare lo que pidas, solo no me mates. - Con lágrimas formándose en las comisuras de sus ojos ella abrió su boca como para invitar al pene de su verdugo adentro. Pero lo que ella recibió; cuando sus labios se separaron y su lengua se estiró, fue la saliva de Beastboy directamente en su lengua y otra bofetada en sus mejillas cada vez más enrojecidas.

-Las putas no chupan la polla mientras están completamente vestidas. - La corrigió Beastboy con una sonrisa sádica. -Quítate la ropa. Y quémala allá.

Con el conocimiento cada vez mayor de que su sumisión y humillación serían un asunto largo y pausado, Madame Rouge asintió y se puso de pie, gimoteando mientras se preparaba para hacer exactamente lo que le pedía.

Ella se retiró su falda, su blusa, bragas y sujetador. Los arrogo al fuego donde los vio arder junto a sus últimas esperanzas de que la situación actual no fuese más que un mal sueño. Cuando se dio la vuelta, llevaba solo las partes más atractivas de su atuendo; botas de cuero hasta la rodilla y guantes a juego que pasaban por sus codos. Ahora que estaba expuesta, Beastboy se le acercó con un paso dominante y lleno de orgullo, moviendo las manos alrededor de su cuerpo para acariciar esos hermosos y grandes pechos que había estado escondiendo todo este tiempo.

-Tienes unas tetas más grandes de lo que esperaba que tuvieras-. Sonrió, pulsando su polla contra el culo de Madame Rouge. -Apuesto a que todos se sorprenderán de ver cuando camines de vuelta a la ciudad así, puta. ¿Estás listo para chupar?

Con lágrimas llenas ahora rodando por los lados de su rostro, dio un pequeño asentimiento de consentimiento forzado. Tan pronto como lo hizo, Beastboy soltó una risa triunfal y su cabeza giró hacia un lado para mirar hacia donde aún se quemaban los restos del villano conocido como Cerebro.

Le tiró el cabello hacia abajo; obligándola a arrodillarse una vez más, disfrutando escuchar los suaves sollozos que provenían de ella. Ella ya estaba débil y rota, un marcado contraste con su personaje egoísta y villano que solía llevar. La visión de su máscara corriendo y el temblor de su cuerpo desnudo fue suficiente para hacer que el pequeño amigo de Beastboy palpitara con una fuerza aún mayor.

-Para cuando termine contigo no podrás serrar tu mandíbula, puta. - Su sonrisa era cruel, mucho más cruel de lo que Madame Rouge había imaginado que alguien podría mirar. -Buena suerte con esto ... hasta que me corra no planeo dejarte respirar siquiera.

Y con eso expuso su polla sin ceremonias, forzándola dentro de la boca de Madame Rouge directamente. Para horror de Madame Rouge el miembro de Beastboy era mucho más grande de lo que hubiera sospechado jamás, asustada trato de resistirse ante ese monstruo, pero Beastboy tenía bien sujeta su cabeza, y no la dejo moverse hasta que su nariz golpeo contra la base del pene de Beastboy, se aseguró de sostenerla allí por un largo y hambriento momento. Un gruñido predatorio rugió a través del joven mientras, Madame Rouge forcejeaba por un poco de aire, presionando sus manos en el regazo de su pareja e intentando alejarse.

-Tu garganta se siente genial, talvez le de algunos usos más. –Advirtió con burla mientras le permitía a Madame Rouge retirarse un poco, lo mínimo para que pudiese respirar. –O si, te daré muchos usos de ahora en adelante.

La garganta de Madame Rouge se hinchó con la nueva envestida del titán. su boca babeaba líneas de saliva que coincidían con el camino de sus lágrimas, y su forma casi desnuda se revolvió en la tierra quemada, el dolor que sentía llenó sus sentidos, estaba segura que si no fuese por sus poderes Beastboy le habría desgarrado la garganta en la primera envestida. Aun así, curiosamente, el sabor era de su agrado, una extraña mescla que no podía definir adormecía su lengua.

-Eso es todo, puta, pelea todo lo que quieras. - Beastboy sonrió diabólicamente, en sus ojos brillaba la locura. – Pero no te canses demasiado, quiero oírte gritar cuando vaya por tu coño.

Las palabras que conmocionaron y asustaron a Madame Rouge hasta el fondo de su alma, manteniéndola despierta lo suficientemente para sentir como su garganta se hinchaba de forma impresionante por el pene de Beastboy quien comenzaba a moverse violentamente, dedos se apretaron en su pelo, forzándola a ir al ritmo demencia. Las suplicas de Madame Rouge podía escucharse en el aire, pero solo en forma de jadeos y gorgoteos estrangulados; los ruidos de una perra en celo siendo follada salvajemente. Su saliva escapaba de sus labios y babeó sobre sus pechos, las líneas oscuras arrastraron sus ojos de su rímel corriendo rápidamente. Nuevamente intento alejarse de Beastboy, pero el joven tenía la ventaja. Esto estaba sucediendo y no había nada que ella pudiera hacer para detenerlo.

El chico gruño en lujuria primitiva mientras sacaba todas sus frustraciones en la boca de Madame Rouge, balanceándose salvajemente hacia atrás solo para golpearla después con cada onza de fuerza. Ella le había causado a él, a su familia y amigos un sinfín de problemas a lo largo de los años, y esta era una dulce recompensa por soportar toda su mierda. Disfrutaba sintiendo su temblorosa garganta tratar desesperadamente de envolver su pene, escuchando sus sollozos y lamentos ... fue todo un placer para el joven.

\- ¿No estas feliz?- Beastboy sonrió triunfante. –Todos tus esfuerzos son finalmente recompensados.

Madame Rouge trato de gritar alguna maldición mientras observaba directamente a Beastboy a los ojos, pero solo pudo balbucear incomprensiblemente. Madame Rouge sentía que su suplicio se extendía hasta el infinito. Deseaba que terminase, pero tenía miedo de lo que vendría después.

Nuevas burlas e insultos llegaron por parte de Beastboy. Finalmente, con una última envestida de Beastboy anunciaba para Madame Rouge el tan esperado y temido final.

Madame Rouge pudo sentir en su quijada como las bolas de Beastboy se apretaban, su pene se ensanchaba y litros de semen eran descargados directamente en su estómago.

-Eso fue más agradable de lo esperado. Ahggg me corrí un montón.

Madame Rouge estaba completamente indefensa, le había permitido a su enemigo usar salvajemente su garganta. Sus botas y guantes estaban apretados contra el suelo mientras ella descansaba sobre la tierra quemada, líneas de escupitajos caían en cascada por su cuerpo para hacerla brillar bajo el sol de la tarde. Sus lágrimas continuaron y le dolía la mandíbula por mantener la boca tan abierta, pero no se permitió vomitar todo el semen que ahora estaba en su estómago porque sabía que si lo hacía solo sería castigada. Ella hizo lo único que estaba dentro de su poder: ser una mujer complaciente para su enemigo, permitiéndole tener el control de su boca y su cabello, todo con la esperanza de que cuando terminara pudiera escabullirse de su captor. Ya no se uniría a nadie perseguiría algo que pudiese hacer que se encontrase con el titán, solo trabajaría en un olvidado pueblo, viviendo una olvidable vida que le permitiese recuperarse.

Beatboy sonreía mientras sentía la briza acariciar su pene cubierto de semen y saliva. Sentir como su miembro palpitaba dentro de esa rampa de carne había sido genial. Sabía que los chorros de semen que expulso habían ido directamente al vientre de su enemigo, aun asi Besatboy no estaba ni cerca de terminar. pronto su pene su miembro gano nueva vida.

Madame Rouge quiso gritar cuando vio como el miembro de su enemigo se volvía a levantar, pero tenía la garganta llena de semen.

-Piedad. - Madame Rouge no sabía ni para que la pedía, era obvio que no sería escuchada, aun así. –Por favor por lo que más quieras, piedad. No diré nada de lo que ha pasado aquí, lo juro, solo ten piedad de mí.

-Será mejor que me lave los oídos antes de continuar, casi pareciese que escuche a una perra hablar como si fuese un humano. – Beastboy sonrió a la temblorosa mujer, mientras Madame Rouge seguía llorando y temblando. –Pero ambos sabemos que eso no es posible ¿Verdad? Las perras no saben hablar para otra cosa que no sea sexo. - Una estridente risa llenó de miedo a Madame Rouge quien veía al pene Beastboy balancearse de regreso, listo para más. - ¡Todo bien! ¡Me siento bastante bien, puta! Extiende tu coño por mí y ¡muéstrame dónde puedo enterrar mi polla!

-S ... Tú ... yo ...- Madame Rouge tenia líneas oscuras en sus mejillas y esperma por toda su cara, estaba completa y absolutamente pérdida. Ella era típicamente una mujer que siempre tenía un comentario detrás de sus dientes, pero esta vez lo único que llenaba su boca era el sabor embriagador del semen. Se pasó una mano enguantada por la cara para limpiar parte del semen que salía de su nariz, y gimió cuando se movió para hacer exactamente lo que le habían dicho. En total obediencia, se inclinó sobre la hierba y extendió las rodillas; incluso dejando que una mano se deslice debajo de su cuerpo hacia los pliegues tiernos de su coño. Se abrió de par en par justo como le habían dicho. –Terminemos con esto. - Distraída por la angustia aún no se había dado cuenta de una cosa crítica sobre su coño... ella estaba más húmeda que nunca.

Una extraña y desconocida sensación se apoderó de ella cuando sintió que su amo coloco detrás de ella, arrodillándose sobre la tierra, golpeando su jugosa y carnosa polla justo encima de su culo. Los pequeños azotes que sentía en sus caderas le ayudaban a imaginar cuán profundo la estaría penetrando. Excesiva e incómodamente profundo. Pero no fue hasta que la punta de la polla de Beastboy presionó contra su coño, que Madame Rouge, se dio una idea de; cuan sensible se sentía, la lujuria que su cuerpo apenas podía comprender, del calor la atravesaba con cada pequeño golpecito. –Deja de alargar esto, comienza de una vez. Pese a que esa línea parecía ser dicha de una mujer que no quería más que esto terminase, Madame Rouge solo deseaba que el mete y saca comenzase antes de que su lujuria la obligase a rogar.

-Como quieras, Ah, ¿y antes de que preguntes? - Beastboy sonrió mientras sujetaba firmemente el cabello de su presa. - ... No me voy a retirar. Las zorras como tú están destinadas a convertirse en vertederos de semen. - Y con esa oscura declaración oscura Beastboy jodió hasta el núcleo tierno, y húmedo de su presa.

Desde el primer golpe que Madame Rouge sintió en su agujero, estaba asustada, no por la declaración de su amo, sino por cómo reaccionó su cuerpo a esta. Sus ojos se abrieron y sus dientes se apretaron, sintió que todos los músculos de su cuerpo se tensaban. De repente ella podía sentir a su amo cabalgando sobre su carne, mientras la piel de gallina se levantaba en cada punto a lo largo de su cuerpo. La polla de su amo era tan grande que apenas podía manejarla, su clítoris se estremeció de placer mientras su coño estaba estirándose dolorosamente. ¡Ella lo estaba disfrutando! ¡Estaba disfrutando ser usada, humillada y degradada por el titán verde! En lo más profundo y oscuro de su alma ella estaba disfrutando el ser usada como un objeto, que su amo buscase su placer sin importarle lo que ella sintiese era embriagador, quería más ¡Necesitaba más! ¡Deseaba que esa sensación de impotencia, miedo, lujuria no terminase!

La polla de Beastboy apretada dentro y fuera de las paredes de su coño, era una droga. ser sometida y follada de una forma tan salvaje sin su consentimiento, era su deseo. Ser empalada con el peso de su ira y frustración, su destino.

-Estas mucho más apretada de lo que esperaría de ti.

Madame Rouge mantuvo su cabeza baja por el momento, tratando de ordenar sus sentimientos, tratando de no perder su mente. A pesar de que su amo acababa de descargar en su garganta estaba tan duro como se esperaría de un semental, sentía como ese desproporcionado miembro forzaba su entrada dentro de su tibia y apretada vagina. Sus rodillas y manos se extendieron un poco más cuando su amo comenzó a presionar su peso contra ella, sentía el fuerte pero firme agarre en su peño, el calor del sol su piel y como los retos de semen, escupitajos, lagrimas corrían por su piel.

-No te escucho gemir puta. - Beastboy gruñó hambriento mientras empujaba hacia adelante y hacia atrás, sumergiéndose en su agujero con una serie de golpes húmedos y audibles. – ¿Acaso no te dije que quería oírte gritar?

Cada vez que golpeaba en el interior los sentidos de Madame Rouge estallaban de hambre, haciendo muy tentadora la idea de ceder y permitirse la oportunidad de verbalizar su placer. ¡No ella no debía ceder, no ante su enemigo!

Beastboy extendió una mano hacia uno de los pechos de su presa, pellizcando un pezón hasta que sintió a su dueña estremecerse en dolor entre sus dedos, y luego lo retorsión aún más. -Grita para mí, puta. Nunca tuviste problemas para gritar cuando peleabas.

-Tú ... cómo te atreves ... cómo te atreves y-ahhhh!- El dolor en su pecho había logrado aclarar brevemente la mente de Madame Rouge, se despejo lo suficiente como para maldecir a su captor, pero nada más.- Eres…AHHH… un aHHH animal.- Podía sentir como las continuas envestidas en su útero destrozaban su cordura.

Beastboy sonrió ante la maldición de su enemiga, casi deseaba festejar su resistencia, por lo que descargo golpe tras golpe contra su indefenso culo, golpeo tan duro que dejó una huella visible en ambas mejillas. Después de que se sintió satisfecho con los gritos de protesta de su presa paso a algo más. Con ambas manos separo las mejillas de su trasero, exponiendo el apretado y arrugado ano de la villana. Si Madame Rouge no estaba dispuesta a gritar al sentir su coño violado bien podía usar ese agujero para arrancarle algunos gritos.

-Por favor no allí. –Rogo Madame Rouge mientras sentía su cuerpo estremecerse cada vez que su amo presionaba su pulgar contra su entrada trasera, gimoteando y soltando otro pequeño sollozo, miró por encima del hombro con ojos suplicantes, desesperados, alineados en un mohoso maquillaje negro. -Por favor ... no allí ...

-Entonces gime por mí perra. - Beastboy repitió la orden y sádicamente apretó su pulgar contra el pequeño agujero. -Que todo el bosque sepa cómo te sientes cuando te uso como la patética perra en celo que eres. - Puntuó esas palabras mientras empujaba su pulgar profundamente dentro de ella, clavándole su uña cada vez que podía. – Grita, cuéntales cuanto te gusta que te use como la puta cachonda que eres. - Sus manos dejaron el culo de su víctima y se cerraron firmemente contra su cintura, golpeándola contra él justo cuando se lanzaba hacia adelante. - ¡Si no comienzas a gemir, juro que te destrozaré el culo!

Sin otra opción, Madame Rouge cedió a los deseos más profundos y oscuros que ardían en su interior. No se había resistido a gimotear por la vergüenza o el respeto que pudiese sentir por sus camaradas muertos; se había reprimido porque temía profundamente lo que su propio cuerpo haría una vez que comenzara. Estaba aterrorizada de que una vez que comenzara a gemir, una vez que se entregara al placer de ser utilizada como la puta de Beastboy, no pudiera regresar. Que tan pronto como esas palabras fluyeran de sus labios serían imposible callarlas y que sus decesos no estarían dispuestos a apagarse jamás. Mentalmente quiso rogar por piedad de nuevo a su amo, pero ya había pasado el punto donde podía desear que esto se detuviese.

Madame Rouge sintió un agradable trago de emoción y dolor cuando un segundo dedo ingreso en su apretado cuerpo, gruño para aclarar su garganta, preparándola para un potente aullido, lleno tanto como pudo sus pulmones, y sin más remedio miro hacia el cielo y el cálido, cálido sol. Era hora de dejar que palabras sucias fluyeran de su lengua.

Beastboy detuvo sus envestidas de golpe, él estaba dispuesto a romper a Madame Rouge, deseaba romperla y hacerla sufrir, que la villana sintiese una pisca de lo que sus compañeros de la patrulla condenada sintieron al momento de sus muertes, y no pararía hasta conseguirlo.

\- ¡Joder ... a la mierda! ¡A la mierda con esta puta inútil! - Grito aun con sabor a la polla de su amo en la boca. - ¡Por favor amo le ruego que destruya mi coño, mi culo y mi boca!, ¡Amo talle su nombre en mis agujeros y déjame saber que solo soy tu perra! ¡Corrompe mi alma, mancha mi espíritu! ¡Haz lo que quieras conmigo, pero no pares por favor! Ohh, ... se siente tan bien! Mi coño es tan caliente, tu polla es tan grande, estoy ... ¡voy a correr! Tu pequeña fuckslave va a correrse con tu gran y duro, PEEEEENEEEEEE.

Efectivamente, tan pronto como comenzó le fue imposible detenerse, sus gritos le habían llevado tan rápido y violento al clímax que casi perdió el conocimiento, únicamente había podido aferrarse a la conciencia por las continuas y dolorosa envestidas que sentía en su útero. Talvez su amo solo le había pedido que se quejara, no le importaba realmente. Sus deseos de convertirse en nada más que el juguete de su amo había sacado algo mucho más oscuro de su alma. Cuando sus dedos enguantados se hundieron en la tierra y sus rodillas cubiertas de cuero se extendieron un poco más, Madame Rouge tuvo ese intenso orgasmo que su cuerpo le prometió tras la primera incursión de su amo en su interior. Su coño sujetando la polla de su amo ordeñando su sagrada semilla que fertilizaría sus depravados óvulos de ahora en adelante. Sus músculos se movieron en patrones erráticos mientras perdía el control de su vejiga vaciándola en un pequeño choro amarillento que baño la quemada tierra debajo de ella. Mientras su amo vaciaba su néctar entro de ella sus gritos desesperados llenaban el aire, su vergüenza fue opacada por la risa triunfante de Beastboy.

\- ¡Wow, realmente sabes cómo ser una puta! - Él sonrió, sus dedos hundiéndose contra la suave curva de su trasero, dándole un feroz apretón. - ¡Puede que tenga que mantenerte cerca, perra! ¿No te gustaría eso? ¡Chuparme la polla de tu nuevo todas las mañanas! ¡Además de que me asegurare de dejarte dormir hasta que haya llenado cada uno de tus sucios hoyos con semen?!

\- ¡Sí, sí, Maestro! Sí, Maestro, ¡follame donde, cuando, y como quieras! - Madame Rouge tenía los ojos abiertos y las pupilas minúsculas; su cuerpo aún temblaba después de su intenso orgasmo. Le dolía la garganta con el volumen de sus gritos, pero aun así era feliz. - ¡Usa a tu puta! ¡A la mierda su boca, su coño, su culo! ¡Solo ... solo fóllala, Maestro! Fóllala con tu inmenso pene.

Bestboy tenía una sonrisa triunfante en su rostro, aunque esto no había terminado del todo. Él ya había roto a Madame Rouge y eliminado a la Hermandad del mal. Si solo le hubiesen dicho antes que no se necesitaba más de unas pocas pulgadas de gruesa y hambrienta polla para que ella jurase que sería su leal perra ¿Cuántas vidas se hubiesen salvado? Aun así, ese juramento de lealtad no fue suficiente para Beastboy, no fue suficiente por todos los problemas que ella había causado. Con una amplia sonrisa, Beastboy sujeto de nuevo el cabello de Madame Rouge como si esta fuese la correa de una perra y jalo su cabeza hasta que podía susurrarle al oído sus palabras más peligrosas.

Madame Rouge fue obligada a arquearse hacia atrás. Su amo tiraba de ella tan fuerte, tan lejos que sus manos dejaron el suelo, dejándola suspendida por sus rodillas y de su cabello. Sus grandes, descuidadas y gloriosas tetas rebotaban con cada embestida de su amo. Aun sentía como su amo seguía corriéndose dentro de ella, llenando su vientre el cual comenzaba a abultarse debido que el semen seguía fluyendo, pero no podía salir debido a su apretada vagina envolviendo el monstruoso pene de su amo. Ella se había convertido totalmente en una fuckpig su mente no le permitía pensar en otra cosa que no fuese el inmenso placer que sentía en ese momento, doloroso, pero muy placentero.

\- ¡No me pienso retirar perra! -Beastboy se rio. - ¡Y si no lo consigo esta vez, lo haré de nuevo, y de nuevo, y de nuevo! Espero que estés lista para quedar embarazada, ¡puta!

\- ¡Sí, sí, sí, Maestro! Sí, maestro, EMBARAZZZAAAAMEEEEEEEEE POR FAAVORRRR. -Totalmente perdida por el calor que la recorría, los impulsos más primarios de Madame Rouge tomaron el control, destrozando la personalidad engreída que una vez vivió dentro de ella. Ella ni siquiera se estremeció ante el anuncio de que iba a ser la perra de cría de Beastboy. O, mejor dicho; su coño se estremeció agradablemente al enterarse de su destino. Todo lo que ella quería en ese momento era ser llenada y embarazada una y otra vez por el macho Alpha en que se había convertido Beastboy.

Con su boca abierta y babeante y sus tetas cayendo de un lado a otro, grito en éxtasis. Sus ojos se movieron hacia atrás en su cabeza, mientras un nuevo orgasmo recorría su cuerpo; un orgasmo que llenó su mente con visiones de cómo sería su futuro.

Un futuro con una gran barriga embarazada, detrás de Beastboy y sus amigos mientras solo usa sus guantes y botas. ¿La mantendría con solo una correa? ¿Dejaría que sus amigos la follaran? ¿También se follaría a sus hijas? ¿Alguna de las compañeras de su amo compartiría su destino? No importaba, ella estaría allí para chupar con entusiasmo la polla de su maestro cada mañana y dejarlo follar todos sus agujeros por la noche. Ella acunaría su vientre embarazado para mantenerlo a salvo cuando su amo quisiese follarla a estilo perrito. Ella saborearía cada gota de semen que su amo disparase en su garganta, coño o culo, incluso lo haría cuando su amo lo hiciese en el coño apretado y húmedo de otra chica. Ella lo seguiría directamente al centro de la ciudad como una puta desnuda que estaba dispuesta a servir si así lo exigía. Porque en ese momento ella estaba así de rota y reclamada. Aunque Beastboy se había forzado a sí mismo dentro de ella, fueron las fantasías más profundas y oscuras de Madame Rouge las que le habían permitido hacerlo.

Ella siempre fue una mujer sin un valor real, y Beastboy acababa de demostrarlo.

Para cuando su fantasía termino, su clímax la tenía tendida en el suelo temblando. Su cuerpo estaba dolorido y tembloroso, su coño estaba lleno y rebosante de semen, le dolía la garganta por todos sus depravados gritos. El único movimiento que indicaba que ella no había muerto era una lenta respiración.

Con un único y firme movimiento Beastboy saco su semi erecto miembro del interior de Madame Rouge, quien gimió una protesta al sentirse vacía. El resultado de esta curiosa batalla era por mucho interesante, se puso de pie y se levantó. Miro Madame Rouge desnuda, temblorosa, y bien jodida en el piso. Y sintió que aún había algo que podía hacer para que la desgracia de su enemiga fuese más grande.

-Supongo que tienes sed después de tanto ejercicio ¿No? -Comento Beastboy divertido mientras sujetaba su miembro y dejaba que la naturaleza hiciese lo suyo. – Asegúrate de beber.

El choro amarillento de agua aterrizando contra su mejilla donde lentamente se filtró sobre sus labios. La suave apariencia de su lengua mientras se arrastraba para reclamar la bebida era todo lo Beastboy que necesitaba ver.

-Buen trabajo perra. Es bueno ver que no eres completamente inútil. - Beastboy se rio entre dientes mientras hacia un satisfactorio estiramiento. -Dos minutos para descansar, entonces espero que me sigas. Tárdate un segundo más y tendrás que hacerlo sobre sus manos y rodillas.

-S ... Sí ... Mas ... Maestro ...- Madame Rouge gimió, y sus ojos se perdieron en la distancia. Era el sexo más intenso, violento y satisfactorio de su vida ... y estaba completamente comprometida con eso. Aunque el pequeño titán verde era la última persona que había esperado como maestro, allí estaba ella, luchando por ponerse de pie, balanceándose sobre las temblorosas manos y rodillas.

Ella era un desastre; cubierto de saliva, lágrimas y semen, semen que también cubría su interior casi como una máscara, todo su cuerpo estaba cubierto por tierra también. Aun así, a pesar de la perra sucia que era, su amo quería que ella lo siguiera. Con un temblor y una sonrisa, se arrastró tras su maestro.

-Maestro ... Maestro, estoy lista ... -Llamó con una dulce voz como de canción. - ¡Gracias por cogerme Maestro! - Su voz era ronca, pero sumisa y leal.

Beastboy sonrió mientras pensaba. –Como me gustaría tener una Pokébola para transportar a esta zorra enloquecida en la comodidad de mi cinturón.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


	2. Capitulo 1

Perdón por estar inactivo por tanto tiempo, pero mi contratista(esclavista) deseaba que sacase este proyecto si o si...y como ya esta se los presento, en si es algo asi como un evento que afecta varios fic, pero espero les guste.

creo que llamare a los fic que entren en este universo ¿oscuric? (no me aperen por el chiste improvisado)

Coautor-kaiserofdarkness

* * *

Capitulo 1: Comenzamos de nuevo

 _Salvar el mundo, ser aceptado por todos, vivir aventuras increíbles, hallar el amor verdadero, eso era ser un héroe, y por unos duces momentos Beastboy creyó ser uno, grave error. El titán verde no pudo evitar soltar un suspiro de alivio cuando dos inmensos demonios lo sacaron del cuarto en el que se encontraba, para luego arrastrarlo por interminables pasillos. Por un segundo Beastboy temió por la nueva atracción que Trigon tendría preparada para él, pero el cansancio que sentía pudo más, rindiéndose en los brazos de Morfeo._

 _Sintió un golpe seco contra una fría superficie, abrió ligeramente los ojos, sabiendo que solo le esperaba algo horroroso, pero en su lugar solo oscuridad, tranquila y silenciosa oscuridad._

 _–Dicen que un hombre no se conoce a sí mismo, hasta que le quitan la libertad._

 _El no pudo entender lo que la voz le decía, ni le importo, él estaba demasiado cansado para interesarle cualquier cosa, movió su cabeza en el frio piso, y se acomodó para seguir durmiendo._

 _–Me pregunto qué tan bien te conoces tú._

 _Las cadenas que estaban hundidas en su carne y hueso comenzaron a jalarlo, lentamente, casi como si no quisiesen lastimarlo._

 _–Alma 626 de la tierra, sobre ti pesan los cargos de asesinato, piratería, y traición._

 _El seguía muy cansado, pero algo en el tono de la voz que escuchaba le era familiar. ¿Por qué?_

 _–Hoy quedas libre._

 _Unas inmensas puertas su abrieron frente a el, puertas por donde una indescriptible luz ingresaba, era hermosa. Lentamente movió su adolorido cuarto hacia la luz, lejos del infierno que estaba a su espalda, pero cuando sus dejos estaban tocando la luz, sus cadenas lo jalaron de vuelta a la oscuridad._

 _–Pero pronto veras, que hasta la libertad tiene un precio._

 _Tal vez el quiso luchar, escapar de sus cadenas, pero estas simplemente se rompieron._

 _–No lo duces, se acerca la guerra. Con toda su gloria, y todo su horror._

 _Ya frente a la luz, sintió miedo, algo en la voz parecía burlarse de él. Y la luz se sentía extrañamente fría entre sus manos._

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Beastboy fue un héroe, al menos eso era lo que él quería creer que fue. Aunque la verdad era que ya no importaba. De hecho, no tenía idea del porque seguía viviendo en la torre de los titanes. Desde el momento en que había agarrado la mano de Averza, él había abandonado todos sus sueños, esperanzas, incluso su pasado. A él ya no le quedaba nada en esa torre salvo amargos recordatorios del porque se fue.

Para olvidar su pasado Beastboy había estado dispuesto a convertirse en una salvaje bestia, no le importaba incluso si se le privaba del más básico raciocinio. El solo había querido venganza, nada más le importaba, y seguía sin importarle.

Aun así, el destino parecía estar jugado a su favor, las hermanas de Raven al parecer tenían mejores planes para él. Ahora tenía a su lado a una pequeña demonio llamada Tatsumaki, quien lo acompañaba dentro de su sombra, ella decía ser su guardiana, o algo parecido, pero la verdad era que Beastboy no le importaba, su compañía era agradable, sus comentarios sarcásticos y lengua bífida la hacían muy similar a Raven, claro que a diferencia de su hermana, Tatsumaki aceptaba su parte demoniaca, además de que lo motivaba a liberar a su bestia interna.

No era que le importase, dejar a su bestia interna salir libremente había sido genial. Aun no podía controlarla completamente, pero estaba aprendiendo.

-Quita esa mirada, al menos mientras estés con los tus compañeros.

Beastboy solo se rio de medio lado.

-Lo siento, es un poco dificl, poner otra cara después de haber liberado a mi bestia interior.

-Si, muy bestia, una pequeña niña te grita y te quedas paralizado, si su madre no hubiese dudado, hubieses perdido un ojo.

-Lo siento por eso, aun… es raro ser de los malos.

-Por eso estamos entrenando, ahora eres un demonio, tomas lo que quieres, cuando lo quieras, de la forma que quieras, y si alguien se interpone en tu camino lo matas de una forma horrible. - Tatsumaki solo acaricio la mejilla de Beastboy. – Vale, basta de sermones, vete a tu casa.

-No es por discutir los planes que puedas tener, pero no creo deba volver allí, siempre he sido un mentiroso patético, seguro que Robin se da cuenta que lo estoy espiando.

-No recuerdo haberte pedido que espíes a nadie. - Tatsumaki se inclinó hacia atrás un poco. - Ni hace falta que lo hagas, solo estás viviendo allí, nada más.

Beastboy asintió sin comprender.

-Aun así, el tema que hago todas las noches cuando salgo de la torre seguramente saldrá tarde o temprano.

-No hace falta que mientas en eso tampoco. - La pequeña demonio sujeto una de sus cuernos con fastidio. - Ahora como me deshago de esto, ¿Lo lijo?

-Te vas a lastimar. – Adelanto Beastboy. - Regresando a mi problema, ¿Qué crees que pase si les digo que voy todas las noches con una hermana de Raven a liberar mi bestia interna contra pobres civiles?

-Simplemente no lo digas.

-Ehhh… no acabas de decir que no hace falta que mienta.

-Beastboy, como ya lo sabes eres un mal mentiroso, por eso no hace falta que mientas, obviamente tampoco hace debes decir toda la verdad, simplemente mantente en esa delgada línea que separa a la verdad de una confesión.

\- ¿Cómo es eso posible?

-Solo di medias verdades, si te preguntan dónde estabas, bien puede decir que estuviste con una chica que conociste en tu último viaje, no hace falta que digas más, solo di lo mínimo que haga falta para que todos se hagan una idea general, no hace falta que te metas en detalles, deja que ellos llenen esos huecos con su imaginación.

Beastboy no entendió muy bien lo que Tatsumaki quería decir, ¿Medias verdades? Era mucho más fácil decirlo que hacerlo.

-No entiendo lo que quieres decir.

-Es fácil Bestia, solo rodea las preguntas, revela cosas que no importe que ellos sepan, y manten los detalles contigo, y si te preguntan mucho sobre algo que no quieras responder, bien puedes regresarles la pregunta tú, no me dirás que no conoces uno o dos secretos incomodos de tus amigos.

Beastboy solo inclino la cabeza, realmente no entendía lo que le pedían, pero ya le dolía la cabeza de tanto pensar.

-Voy a tratar de hacerlo.

-Ese es tu problema Beastboy, siempre tratas, no trate, hazlo, si no funciona bien, pero no dudes. - Tatsumaki solo regreso a ver a su compañero verde quien claramente no entendía lo que ella decía. - Mira lo pondremos de otra forma… ves el cadáver de la mujer que esta por allá.

¿Cómo no verlo? Era un cuadro horrible, la pobre mujer estaba descuartizada por completo.

-Bien, ella trato de proteger a su hija, si en vez de tratar, hubiese apartado sus dudas, ella te hubiese clavado el cuchillo en la cara cuando su hija te grito.

Beastboy se froto el cuello con malestar, comprendiendo lo cerca que él había estado de morir.

-Lamento haberme descuidado.

-No lo lamentes, se mejor.

-Sí, este, hablando un poco más, esto… ¿Por qué todas las personas que he matado son negras, las hijas de Trigon son racistas, o solo tú?

La pregunte se salía un poco de la conversación, Beastboy lo sabía, pero la duda se había estado comiendo su cabeza desde hace ya algunos días.

-Soy un demonio Bestia, el color de sus pieles me da igual, eso no influencia en el sabor de sus almas, aunque sí, si hay un motivo del porque solo han sido personas de raza negra nuestras presas.

\- ¿Puedo saberlo?

-Claro, aunque pensé que ya te lo imaginabas. - Tatsumaki solo se aclaró la garganta, estaba claro que tendría que darle algunas clases a su compañero verse si quería convertirlo en esa máquina de matar que ella necesitaba. - La razón por la cual hemos estado cazando a familias negras, es simple, en este país es casi un pecado ser oscuro, de hecho, los perros callejeros tienen más derechos que la gente negra en este glorioso país.

-No creo eso sea cierto Tatsumaki.

-¿A no? Dime bestia, cuantas veces has visto noticias de tus asesinatos en las noticias, algunos han sido muy vistosos te lo puedo asegurar.

Beastboy no supo responder a eso, la verdad era que por alguna razón ningún canal había transmitido noticias sobre sus múltiples asesinatos.

-Creí tu limpiabas la escena del crimen después de que me iba.

\- ¿Qué te hace pensar que tengo tiempo para semejante estupidez? Cuando nos vamos los cadáveres quedan esparcidos en el suelo, como si a alguien les importase, en este país al menos. A los blancos no les importa los negros, pueden morir 100 en plena calle, que ningún medio de comunicación va a mover un dedo, claro que sería una historia muy diferente si matases a una persona blanca.

Beastboy quiso objetar en contra, él había visto algunas marchas de los negros por sus derechos, así como la impunidad con la que los policías les mataban. Pero la verdad era que por muy grandes que fuesen las marchas, nunca había visto ni escuchado algún comentario sobre eso en las noticias.

-Las redes sociales son increíbles, uno puede enterarse de verdades impresionante sin la censura de los medios, lamentablemente eso no significa que uno pueda acceder a toda la verdad. Las noticias no dirán nada sobre las muertes de negros, porque no les importa, no les conviene, en este país los negros son su chivo expiatorio, algo parecido a los inmigrantes, pero a ellos no los puede censurar completamente, ya que los presidentes de otros países si están interesados en ellos.

Beastboy asintió aun no muy convencido.

-Dejemos eso para otro día, de momento lo mejor es descansar. - Tatsumaki se disponía a irse cuando noto que tenía algo en uno de los bolsillos de su traje. - Casi se me olvida, toma.

Baestboy cogió el curioso sobre rosado que Tatsumaki le entregaba.

\- ¿Y esto qué es?

-Una invitación rosada obviamente, resulta que el protegido de una de mis hermanas se casa.

-Ya veo…creo.

-No pongas esa cara, solo tienes que actuar como un testigo para la boda, después bailas con las chicas de la fiesta una o dos piezas, y podrás comer todo lo que quieras en el buffette. Será un agradable cambio en esta rutina de ser héroe de día y asesino de noche. Por cierto ¿Sigues siendo vegetariano? Ya que eso puede ser un problema, no creo haya muchas ensaladas.

Beastboy quiso responder que sí, pero eso ya no era cierto, aun despreciaba la carne, pero lentamente trataba de reintroducirla en su dieta.

-Estaré bien con lo que sea, solo pido comida terrestre.

-Lo dices como si nuestra cocina no fuese deliciosa.

Beastboy no quiso responderle de frente a Tatsumaki, eso sería casi un suicidio.

-Apenas me estoy acostumbrando a la carne, no quiero probar suerte con comida de otras dimensiones.

\- … Bien.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Raven odiaba a Beastboy. Ella odiaba que su verde compañero no se callase, que no dejase de contarle malos chistes, que no la dejase sola nunca, pero sobre todo odiaba que el usase sus poderes metamórficos para meterse en su cuarto y rebusca sus cosas. Eso ultimo era lo que ella más odiaba en esta vida, o al menos eso creyó. Resulta que Beastboy si podía hacerle algo peor, algo que en comparación dejaba a todas sus pasadas bromas en pañales.

Ella creyó que nada la molestaría más que el titán verde se metiesen con sus cosas, y resulta que ahora casi deseaba que hiciese de nuevo… para que las cosas regresasen a lo que eran antes.

La oscura hechicera se movió lentamente, usando sus poderes movio los escombros que tenía enzima, además de sacarse las astillas clavadas por todo su cuerpo.

–Malditas pesadillas. -Maldijo Raven cuando logro salir de debajo de lo que alguna vez fue su cama. –Ya van tres días seguidos.

Raven se froto su cuello mientras extendía su mano derecha como acto reflejo, Beastboy generalmente le habría alcanzado un poco de agua caliente o algo similar, lamentablemente eso no volvería a pasar. Beatboy le estaba cumpliendo su deseo, aquel deseo que ella le había estado gritado con todas sus fuerzas desde que se mudó a la torre, su deseo finalmente se le cumplía. Beastboy, la había dejado en paz.

–Maldito duende. -Se quejó Raven mientras se lamentaba de su situación. Ninguno de sus demás compañeros vendría para ver que le había pasado, todos le tenían demasiado miedo para acercársele. –¿Por qué hasta ahora me doy cuenta de lo que hacías por mí?

Raven se froto la cabeza sin ánimos, hasta ahora notaba que la razón por la que ella había logrado relacionarse con Starfire, Cyborg, Robin, etc. Era porque Beastboy había estado en medio, limando asperezas, asegurándose de que la situación no se complicase. El nunca dejo que el miedo que sentía hacia sus poderes demoniacos lo dominase, busco acercársele, hizo todo lo que pudo para que ella saliese de su caparazón, pero ella nunca lo entendió, al menos no lo hico hasta que la situación se fue al carajo.

Sin Beastboy para que actuase como mediador en sus relaciones, los demás miembros del equipo la estaban dejando de lado, no podía culparlos, ella daba miedo, sus poderes, no, más que nada su personalidad no era agradable en ningún aspecto, ella poseía una personalidad repulsiva para las demás personas, para sí misma. Al final resulto que ella era incapaz de relacionarse con otra persona por su propia cuenta.

Starfire, la pobre alienígena era lo más cercano a una amiga que ella podría obtener alguna vez, pero tenía miedo, sus oscuros poderes solían provocarle horribles pesadillas a la tamaramaniana. La pobre no podía dirigirle la palabra, por el miedo que le tenía.

Cyborg era un caso diferente, incluso si él quisiese acercársele no tendrían nada de qué hablar, era patético que el único tema de conversación que ella pudiese hablar con un ser que era mitad maquina mitad hombre fuese sobre la última broma de un ser verde.

Robin era un caso patético, el discípulo de Batman era la exacta definición de un playboy, ella nunca fue otra cosa más que un lindo trasero para el murciélago junior, y ahora que ella se había dejado clavar los dientes, su interés había pasado a presas más grandes.

Beastboy había resultado ser el centro de su mundo. Lo cual hacia mucho más patética la situación actual.

Raven se levantó lentamente, se terminó de quitar las astillas que seguían clavadas, y dejo que sus poderes cerrasen cualquier herida en su cuerpo. Luego salió de su destruido cuarto en búsqueda de algo que la calmase.

-Un poco de té seria agradable.

-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-

Starfire estaba sentada cómodamente sobre la torre, disfrutando de una agradable brisa marina. Los oscuros poderes de Raven la habían provocado una horrible pesadilla hace poco, ya eran varias noches en los que la pobre extraterrestre se despertaba llorando. Pero sabía que, si seguía yendo con Robin a causa de sus pesadillas Raven quedaría fuera del equipo pronto.

–Amigo bestia.

Starfire quiso pedir la guía de su verde compañero, la situación en la torre estaba empeorando a pasos gigantescos. No le hacía falta nada para entender qué; su novio Robin y su amigo Cybord no estaban en buenos términos en estos momentos, ni que decir que los continuos destrozos que provocaban los poderes de Raven estaban causando problemas.

Ella misma se sentía desconectada ahora que su amigo Beastboy no estaba allí para explicarle todas esas extrañas situaciones que ella como extraterrestre no entendía de la cultura terrestre.

Lamentablemente eso no pasaría. Beastboy no la ayudaría a mantener al equipo unido. Ya no.

Starfire levanto la vista para ver a su verde compañero ingresar en la torre convertido en un pájaro verde. Olía a alcohol, cigarros, y sexo, seguramente había pasado toda la noche en uno de esos locales que Robin le había prohibido ir.

Ella no estaba segura de que había pasado, pero intuía que era algo grave, algo que de alguna forma era en parte su culpa. Cada vez que observaba los verdes ojos de su compañero podía ver el enojo que el sentía por ella. Talvez él no decía nada, pero las cosas habían cambiado, y seguramente nunca volverían a ser lo que una vez fueron.

Unos segundos más, y pudo escuchar una explosión en el cuarto de Raven, no sabía lo que había pasado, pero prefería no meterse, ella sentía mucho miedo por los oscuros poderes de Raven. En especial ahora que Beastboy no estaba allí para controlarla. Sentía pena por Raven, la hechicera era seguramente quien peor la estaba pasando, pero ella no podía ayudarle, no sabía cómo. Ella no era tan valiente como para dejar que su oscura amiga la lanzase a un portal oscuro solo para que esta pudiese liberase un poco del estrés.

* * *

Como siempre agradezco a Kaiser por su ayuda en crear este fic.

Pásense por sus fics de lucha por ser en los cuales yo le ayudo un poco.


End file.
